I Hate Love You
by Lea Dreams
Summary: A threat ended it all, or they thought it did. Circumstances force Jason and Sam back together in close confines. Will the threat still be the end?
1. Chapter 1

I Hate…Love You

By Lea Wren Pierson

Chapter 1:

"I will kill you…"

Sam averted her eyes looking down at the floor, letting the words course through her. Hurt and sadness immediately filled her. The feelings welled tears up in her eyes. However, the second she felt him brush past her, anger surpassed the other feelings.

"Do it then."

Her voice was bitter but steady, as if the rage inside her was barely contained. Turning around to face him as he had paused at the door, Sam glared. Her whole body was rigid and tight. Her lips felt tightly compressed in her fury.

"Do it, Jason. Kill me."

Jason slowly turned and glowered back at her. He wasn't sure what she expected him to say, but his fury was just as great. Here was the woman that he had loved and she had hurt him more than he felt he could ever hurt her. Tightening his hands into a fist, he resolved she would not hurt his kid ever again.

"Threaten or hurt them again and I will."

The proclamation caused the tension in Sam to snap. Before she knew it, she threw the glass she had in her hand at him. It shattered against the door with a crash. Her body was shaking,

"KILL ME JASON!" She yelled. "You might as well kill me now, because I will never stop. She doesn't get away with the happy ending this time Jason. You and Liz will never be happy as long as I live!"

Jason took a few steps towards her, his anger driving him to react. He had never felt so angry. Part of him wanted to do what she asked, but a bigger part cringed away from the idea of Sam no longer being in this world.

"You will not, and I repeat, not hurt her or her children ever again. You have my word on that."

"YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS ELIZABETH RUINED MY LIFE!" Sam screamed again.

She took a deep breath trying to control all the emotions coursing through her. Anger was the most prevalent, but underneath she was crying inside. She hated that he hurt her so bad that she had become this, but she didn't know how to stop it. Closing her eyes she took another deep breath.

"And, I will be damned if she, Saint Elizabeth, doesn't get knocked off her pedestal or gets away with it. "

Crossing her arms across her midsection, Sam fought for control over the raging anger and hurt. Guilt rose up too, but she tamped it down. She would not feel an ounce of remorse for the bitch that had taken her life and the one person who had always believed in her away. Looking at Jason, the tears sparkled in her eyes, a few of anger, more of the hurt she was desperate to keep hidden from him.

Jason didn't see the tears. His anger blinded him to her pain, the pain he had caused. He hurt her badly by lying and keeping things from her, but he didn't know the greatest pain had come when he chose to come there tonight and threaten her. He actually believed she would hurt his child. He felt that she could damage something that was part him, when she knew it wasn't in her. She loved Jake fiercely because he was Jason's and she loved all of Jason, the good, the bad, and the extremely ugly.

Jason stared at her in disbelief. Anger shook his body, again looking for an escape. Advancing on her, he felt nothing but anger inside that she would deliberately hurt the mother of his child. He grabbed her arms and looked down at her face.

That's when he saw it. The anger was just a mask to cover the hurt he caused her. Jason's anger resided some. He wouldn't kill her, but he wouldn't let her hurt Elizabeth and her children again. He would let her take her anger out on them.

She stared up at him for a second, feeling very vulnerable but not afraid. The second she felt him grab her she felt that familiar pull to be closer. Leaning in closer, her anger felt the need to lash out because he could still make her feel this way.

"Come on Jason, you can do it right here right now. I won't scream…" she taunted.

Her taunting caused him to growl at her. His eyes never left her face as his hands slid up her arms to encase her neck. In his mind he rationalized that she probably would go after Elizabeth again, but in his heart it felt very wrong. He couldn't just end her life like that.

Laughing up in his face, she pressed herself against him again. She knew his control was only so-so and she knew all the buttons to push. Her own anger drove her to put her hands on top of his and slowly make them tighten.

"Do it Jason. Save your precious Elizabeth from Big Bad Sam. Kill me Jason! KILL ME!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Jason pulled Sam tightly against him. His lips smashed into hers. It wasn't a loving kiss. It was more of punishment, a cruel need to be with her this way. His lips assaulted hers. His teeth nipping at her lips, demanding they open to his.

Sam relished in the feel of his lips, but hated it at the same time. Her head was telling her to not kiss back, but her heart and body betrayed her. She kissed him back fiercely, opening her mouth to his demanding tongue. She battled it with her own, feeling the need to be an equal part in this cruel dance.

Breaking the kiss off, Jason looked down at her, anger turning into a rage filled desire to have her. He was still angry, but couldn't stop himself from taking her then and there, consequences be damned. He continued to stare down at her, malice and desire warring with itself within him.

Sam was shaken, but anger took over once again. She leaned into him again, standing on tip toes to get as close to his lips without touching them. She smirked slightly, her eyes crinkling in a mischievous way.

"Betcha little miss Saint, didn't cause that reaction ever huh? She didn't kiss you like that? Must be a bad girl thing. Wonder what she will say when I tell her about it? Think she will cry?"

Sam laughed softly. Her eyes twinkled deviously.

"Oh I think she will. I think she thinks you two are going to make a great little family. You know, the house, the 2.3 kids, and oh wait all the love…HA!"

"Shut up." Jason whispered intensely.

"Or what, Jason? You'll kill me? I ALREADY SAID 'DO IT'!"

Losing control for a split second, Jason shoved her, causing her to land on the couch. He swiftly followed, looking down at her lying there. His first thought was the fear that he had hurt her, but seeing she was okay, anger quickly returned. Intending on leaving before he did hurt her, he turned to walk to the door.

Sam laughed again. Her whole body shook with the cruel laughter. Anger was driving her to be irrational. She couldn't control herself anymore. Underneath she was scared of what might happen, but also didn't care.

The laughter caused him turn around. He took one look at her, and his anger and desire came back full force. He grabbed her by the arm again and dragged her up against him, once again cruelly kissing her. He tried to dominate her, to punish her the way he felt she was punishing him.

Falling back on the couch, they continue to kiss, both of them demanding something. Sam demanded he react to her, while Jason demanded she stop reacting. Both needed to feel something. Jason needed to feel Sam was not a threat to his child, while Sam needed to feel that Jason knew she wasn't. It was a losing battle for both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sam's arms encircled his neck. The kiss turned from cruel to cruelly passionate. Jason's tongue swept into her mouth, relishing the taste of her. He mercilessly bit her lip with his teeth, tugging it into his own mouth to suck on.

Sam moaned in response, unable to stop herself. Her body arched up against his, pressing herself fully into him, into the kiss. She had a need to feel his skin, to taste it. She tore her mouth from his and bit his neck, not gently but not hard enough to draw blood.

Her bite caused Jason to groan. He grinded himself into her, letting her feel his hardened shaft. She was driving him wild. Part of him knew he should stop, but he just couldn't. He turned his attention to her neck and shoulders showering them with little kisses and small bites.

Her breaths came in pant now and she grabbed his face bringing it once again to hers. She kissed him this time. Wrapping her arms around him, she threw whole self into the kiss. She kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster.

The difference in the kiss awoke Jason from the fog he had been in. He pulled back and just looked at her. He stared for a second, his heart still racing. He wanted this, but it was wrong. It wouldn't help anything; in fact it would make things worse.

Jason stood. Sam looked at him with a look of bitter disappointment. She had seen it all flash in his eyes. She always told him he was easy to read. One look in his eyes and she knew he would stop.

It was probably for the best, but it still hurt. Rejection was rejection. Thinking about all the times Jason had rejected her caused her anger to restore itself. She sighed and sat up.

"Get out of my house. Get out now."

Jason sighed.

"Remember what I said. Stay away from Elizabeth and her kids."

As he turned and started for the door, Sam turned on the stereo. The song that came on was fitting. It described her and Jason to a T. Laughter bubbled up inside her again causing it to burst forth and rack her body until tears ran down her cheeks.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Jason turned and looked back when he reached the door. His face was set. He hated that it came to this. She had been someone really special to him. Now she was not.

Sam got up and looked at him. Her face was set too. She hated him in that moment but loved him as well. He had been special to her. Now he wasn't.

They stood staring at each other. Neither was moving or saying anything. Both knew there was nothing left to say. It had all be said with the threat. They just stood there as the music played.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Sam smirked at that line. She honestly had no clue why at this point she still loved him; all she knew was that she did. It was like breathing. It was done without thought. Sadly like breathing, she couldn't just stop, or she would die.

Jason saw her smirk. He had been lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of her and how he was afraid she would do something, thoughts of Elizabeth and Jake, thoughts of what the hell had just happened. It took a moment for the song to register. He closed his eyes and listened, thinking how aptly this applied to the situation.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Tears began to stream down her face as she reflected. She closed her own eyes and said the words to herself softly.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

"Do you know, Jason? DO YOU?"

Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw the tears. He felt her pain. It was close to his own. He began to wonder how they got here. They used to be so close and so in tune with each other. Now he looked across the room sometimes and didn't even recognize the woman. That's what hurt the most.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me_

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Sam just stared at him for a second as the song ended. The tears continued to flow as she looked into his eyes. She felt for the first time like she didn't have anything, that Elizabeth had taken it all way.

"I hate everything about you. I do. I hate it. I hate that you make me weak. You make me pathetic. You make me needy. YOU MAKE ME HER!" Sam screamed at her breaking point. "WHY DO I LOVE YOU? Tell me please!"

Jason flinched with each word. Her screams penetrated his heart, and he felt real pain at what he had done to her. It didn't excuse her actions, but he realized his part in it. He looked at her with a sad expression.

"I don't know why, Sam."

"You don't know why? That's it? Just leave, Jason. Run off to save Elizabeth from whatever might frighten her this time. It won't be me…"

Jason sighed again then turned and walked out the door.

Sam just closed her eyes and sank down onto the couch, tears once again freely falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

~2009~

Sam sat at her desk, her feet curled underneath her. Her head tilted wedging the phone between her shoulder and ear, she listened to the person on other end. Her fingers flew over the keys typing down the important details. The adequate responses left her lips when they were supposed to, but her mind was focused less and less on what she was hearing.

"Ok, Mrs. Walter. I understand. I will happily take the case. I will be in touch when I have something to report on. Try and relax. Bye."

Sam sighed as she hung up the phone. Here was a decent paying case, and yet it had been really hard for her to take it. It hit too close to home; it was like looking into her own past. However, Sam knew that the PI business needed whatever cases they could get.

Reviewing the notes she had typed up, Sam chewed her bottom lip. It wouldn't be easy, this case. The wife suspected that her husband had cheated with a family friend and that her child was her husband's. The wife felt that the husband knew the baby was his and was sneaking around to see the baby and the friend.

The similarities between her past and the woman's present were glaringly apparent. She was going through the same thing that Sam herself had suffered through. However, it might not be true. That was the fact that Sam clung to as she imagined the things she would need to do.

Her mind however would not stay focused. Her thoughts shifted away from the Walters and their problems to those of her own. She still felt the hurt when she thought about the day she found out about Jake's true paternity and the fact that Jason had known for a long time. It had been a knife to her heart, and the pain was still just as sharp.

She rarely thought of it though. It didn't help to dwell on the past. She and Jason both had moved on, both to others and now both single. They work friends, or she would like to think they had reached that point. Lately he had taken to confiding in her and her depending on him to help her if she needed. Life was overall better since those days.

However, on days like today, she thought reviewed everything from that time. She just hoped that if the info came back bad news, that the wife handled it better than Sam had. Guilt and sadness marred her face. She was truly sorry about everything she had done, but she truly felt that she would never really make up for it.

One memory ran through her mind, both bringing a smile and a tear to her face. The day Jason threatened her life made her both happy and sad. A weird combination if you thought about it. It made her happy because she had stood up to him; she hadn't just let him walk away with that threat in the air. It also made sad though for it was the day she knew her and Jason were done, not a few months, but for good.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Sam wasn't expecting anyone. Rising, she smoothed her blue pleated button up shirt. One never knew when it might be a client. They had been advertising, so maybe it paid off. That was the thought playing in her head as she opened the door with a big smile.

"Jason?"

Jason smiled. He looked her up and down noticing her bare feet. A smirk played on his lips. He quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She stepped aside and quickly went to her desk, slipping her heels back on. She had been more worried about comfort than fashion while she worked in the office. She never thought to put them on when she answered the door.

"What can I do for Jason?"

"I was actually here to see Spinelli."

"Oh, well he is out on a case."

"Out?"

Jason's face immediately got tense. Spinelli was not capable of field work, and it made Jason nervous to think of Spinelli not behind a desk or computer somewhere. He had made Sam promise to make sure she did all the dangerous stuff. She may be a woman and small, but she definitely knew how to land on her feet. Spinelli barely managed to stay upright without being in danger.

Sam saw Jason's alarm and heard it in his voice. She thought briefly of letting him wonder, but decided to have pity on him. From where she had been pacing around, she stopped and went to him. She smiled a bright smile and laid a hand on his arm.

"Calm down Jason. He went to set up some surveillance cameras for a client. He thinks someone has been stealing company secrets. Since he cracked the Crimson case, I let him have that case as well. Nothing dangerous, I promise."

Turning, she walked back and again kicked the shoes off. No point in wearing them, if she wasn't needed. Sam sat in her chair and spun it to face him. The smile was still on her face. The thoughts from earlier were firmly filed away for later examination.

"I will let him know you came by. Was there something you needed?"

"I was, ah, just checking on him. Since Michael's recovery, I haven't seen him much."

"Oh Okay. Well, he is fine as far as I can tell, but I will definitely tell him you came."

Jason stood there staring. He enjoyed this easy comfort. He had come here to check on Spinelli, but also because she seemed to just sooth him. She didn't ask a million questions. She didn't look to him for answers. She didn't expect anything at all from him. She was just quiet.

The thought made him smile. No one who knew her would think Sam was quiet. When they were together she would constantly make him talk or try to make him talk. She was ceaseless in her chatter in those days. He hadn't minded much, but now the quiet was definitely a plus in his eyes.

Realizing was he was thinking, Jason shook himself out of his reverie. Him and Sam were finally on decent footing. They were friends, and he certainly appreciated all that she had done for him recently. Without her, he probably would have gone mad and would have definitely not found Fredo.

Shuffling his feet Jason walked to the door, turned to watch her as she returned to her paper work, pen in hand. He watched her for a second and then on impulse, something new to him, decided to stay for a minute.

"Sam?"

She turned as she heard him call her name.

"Yeah?"

He walked over to her desk and sat for a second.

"I just wanted to tell you 'Thank You'."

"For what, Jason?"

"For everything. For Spinelli, for the whole hospital incident, for listening. The list goes on. I just wanted to thank you. Without you and your calm perspective, I would have lost it several times. You helped me so much. I will never forget that."

Sam smiled. A little of the guilt she felt earlier faded away. She was making amends and it meant something to her. She might one day believe that she had paid for her actions if she kept up the good deeds. Cocking her head to the side, she sighed and looked up at him.

"You're welcome."

Her voice was soft and warm, like melted butter. He felt it all the way to his toes. For the first time in months and months, he felt desire. What shocked him was that he felt it for Sam. Staring down at her, he knew he wanted her, that he had been wanting her.

The thought spurred him into action. It scared him. He wasn't supposed to feel that towards her anymore. She had done horrible things to him, albeit that he had tried to forgive her of those things. Forgiveness and forgetting are two complete separate things. He couldn't go down that road.

Standing up, he smiled tightly. The thoughts had ruined his mood. He wanted something that was uncomplicated, and that's what Sam was with a big capital C. _Not that it's her fault you feel this way_, his mind rationalized. She had no idea what he was thinking.

Sam noticed the change in Jason. She was confused. All she had said was 'You're welcome.' There was no way she had offended him with that. He had been the one thanking her. Her eyes followed him as he walked to the door and again turned to look at her.

"You okay?"

The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She had been so good about letting him come to her with whatever was bother him. She didn't want to get into old habits of pushing him until he told her what was bothering him. It would lead to other habits. They were hard to break, but she was determined to break them.

"I am fine. Just tell Spinelli I dropped by."

"Sure."

Sam couldn't help but look a little sad that he hadn't chosen to confide in her. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, but as sure as she was breathing, she felt sad. Not wanting to admit that, she smiled up at him for a second as he turned to go out the door.

Looking down at her shoes she heard him open the door. The phone rang, and she automatically turned to answer it. Picking up the phone, she looked toward the door again. He was gone. She sighed and said 'Sam McCall' into the phone.

She listened for a few seconds, her face draining of color. The phone fell to the desk. The sound of it clattering to the desk forced her to move. Grabbing her keys and gun in one hand, she bent and carried her shoes in the other. Sam took off at a full run, not bothering to notice Jason on the phone at the other end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

Jason wasn't paying close attention to the details Bernie was laying out for him through the phone. His thoughts were still back in the office. The thoughts were interrupted by Bernie saying his name again.

"Huh? Okay, handle it."

"Mr. Morgan…"

Jason stopped listening. The sound of the door behind him opening was the only thing he heard. Turning to see Sam sprinting in the opposite direction, he was instantly alert. Concerned he watched her as she ran down the hall and out the door.

"I said 'Handle it."

Jason clicked the phone off without any further words. Bernie would understand and know what to do. Right now Jason was more concerned with what caused Sam to go running out of her office, keys, gun, and shoes in hand. He took off running after her. Reaching the parking lot, he saw Sam pulling out of the lot and into traffic. By the time, he would get to his car, he figured she would be gone. He had no hope of catching up to her.

Pulling out his cell again, he dialed the number from memory. He waited rather impatiently an answer. He waited in vain. _Damn…Voicemail_, he thought. It was not his style to leave messages, so he just hung up. There was nothing he could do, but wait and see.

Deciding he would investigate more, Jason walked to the office. The door was still open where Sam had left it in her hurry. He walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. He was unsure where to start. So he pulled out the draws looking for a clue, as to where she might have been going.

Coming up empty, he leaned back in the chair and tried to think if she had said anything that might lead him to answers. Normally he would let Sam handle it, but the circumstances didn't seem normal. _Hell, she hadn't even put her shoes on_, he thought.

Sighing, he saw the pad next to the phone. Tilting his head he read a few names. None seemed important. Slamming the draws back jostled the mouse, and the computer screen lit up. Jason briefly scanned the notes typed there.

As he read, Jason's mind raced. The case was about a couple. The wife thought the husband had fathered a child by a family friend. She thought that her husband knew about the child and was sneaking around to see the baby. She wanted proof, and she wanted Sam to get it.

Jason sank back in his seat again. He couldn't imagine why Sam would take a case like this. Just from reading what she had typed, he knew this would only bring up bad memories for her. She couldn't possible want to go through all that again.

Jason realized as he thought about it that he didn't want her to go through that again. He didn't want her to have to face those memories again either. Those were memories he caused. He had hurt her. He thought back to earlier when he felt he had forgiven her but not forgotten. It was true he hadn't forgotten her part in it all, but he seemed to forgotten his.

He had been the one who had lied for months on end to the woman he had supposedly loved. He did love her. Jason knew without a shadow of a doubt, he had loved Sam. He had loved her more deeply than anyone he had before. That's why her poor choices and betrayals had hurt so badly. However, he was the one who had cast the first stone that had made ripples in their relationship.

Jason knew it had all started when he broke Sam's heart, and his own if he was honest, in the hospital when she woke up from being shot. Had he just believed in them, Jason knew nothing would be as it is. _We would probably still be happy,_ he thought.

Jason smiled as he thought of the one good thing out of the whole mess, Jake. He would not change anything if it meant Jake not being in this world. Jake was more precious than oxygen to him. He would die to keep anything from harming even a single hair on his head. He would also kill anyone attempting to harm him.

With that thought, Jason remembered the night in Sam's loft when he had threatened to do exactly that. He hadn't thought about that in so long. It hurt him to think about that. Not just because of the fear he had felt at the thought of Jake in danger, but because he knew that was Sam at her lowest. Her lowest because of him. That thought took his breath away.

He never should have threatened her. He knew now that he would never have followed through with it. Her actions after he said it should have proven that fact to him Her challenge to do it had caught him off guard. The kisses shared in the heat of anger still had the power to bring heat to his veins.

Trying not to think about that, Jason stood and again paced around looking for anything to let him know where Sam went. So intent of finding something and battling his thoughts that kept returning to the feel of Sam against him that day in her loft, he didn't hear someone closing the door to the office.

"Stone Cold?"

The voice caused Jason to spin around gun drawn. He wasn't used to be surprised, but he was always prepared when he was. The gun felt heavy in his hand, but it was also a familiar feel. As recognition set in, he lowered the gun.

"Spinelli."

With his hands in the air, the computer geek peered at him curiously as he walked over to his desk and dropped his bag onto its hard surface. The clatter filled the silence along with Jason's sigh. Spinelli started to speak, and then paused. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Stone Cold, may I ask why you are here?"

Running his hand over his face, Jason sighed again. He put his gun back in the back of his pants under his shirt. Spinelli looked on enviously. His master had a way with guns and women. He only hoped to aspire to his greatness.

Jason didn't want to know what Spinelli was thinking. He again sat in Sam's chair, rolling it over near Spinelli's desk.

"Well, I was here to check on you, see how things are doing. Sam was here. She told me you were out on a case, so I left. I got a call and was out in the hall. Sam came running out. I was hoping to find something to tell me where she went."

"Why?"

The question was simple. However, the answer wasn't. He wasn't really sure of his motives, but he knew something wasn't right. He had enough on his plate; he shouldn't even worry. Sadly, he did though.

"She might be in trouble."

"You think so?"

Spinelli jumped up from where he had seated himself, rushing over to the computer. Before Jason could even think to say anything, he had read over the notes on the computer. The excited yet concerned computer genius calmed instantly.

"Wow. I never thought she would take a case like this. It's got to hurt."

"I know."

Spinelli looked up and at Jason. Jason had turned his head and stared off. He was thinking, trying to figure out the next step. Walking calmly back over to his chair, he sat.

"You think she is in trouble?"

The concern was evident in Spinelli's voice.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry. I am on it. MIA PI is my specialty. Well not really, but I will just locate her car."

Spinelli spun his chair to face the computer on his desk and began rapidly typing away. He was on a mission to find his partner. If she was in danger, he would save her.

Jason's phone rang interrupting the silence. He shifted and pulled it out of his pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, he stood and strolled to the other side of the office.

"Morgan."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but there is an issue. One of delicate matters."

Bernie's voice droned into Jason's ear.

"Call Sonny let him know."

Jason was about to hang up when Bernie continued.

"I have. He told me to call you. It's urgent."

"I am busy. It will have to wait."

Spinelli, only hearing Jason's side of the conversation, turned his chair to face him. A smile was on his face. Ruffling his own hair, he sighed.

"Go on. I got this. I will find Sam, and call you if I need backup."

Jason stared at him for a second. A frown was slightly forming. Putting the phone back to his ear, he barked to Bernie that he would be there soon. Walking to the door, he realized that Spinelli was planning on rescuing Sam by himself. He pivoted and walked back to the desk.

"You call me when you find her. Not if you need backup. BEFORE you do anything, you call me? Got it?"

Spinelli looked up at him disappointed. He nodded his assent, despite how much he wanted to be the hero of the day. Jason was definitely better at this man of action stuff.

Content with Spinelli's agreement, Jason turned and left the office. As he left, Spin turned back to the computer and began to search for Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Across town, Sam barely recalled her drive to the docks. Her head was too busy wrapping itself around what she had heard. The voice echoed in her mind, one she hadn't heard in years. However, time had not faded Sam's memory. She had instantly remembered, so she had rushed off without any further thought.

Looking back, she probably should have left a note letting someone know where she would be, but she doubted it would be necessary. This person was not out to hurt her, she was sure of that. _Why ask for her help if they wanted to hurt her?_ Sam rationalized.

Walking down the steps, Sam saw her. She was sitting on the bench, staring out of the water. She looked so lost and so young still. Sam's heart went out to her. Sam knew what it felt like to be there, lost and scared.

Sam's heart stopped when she saw the umbrella stroller next to her. She paused on the last step. Her mind flew back to when she had thought that would be her. She had pictured a whole life for herself and the baby in that stroller.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Sam descended the last step and made her way over. Her smile was firmly in place as she glanced down at the sleeping 4 year old. Turning her attention to the mother, Sam's smile faltered a little at the look of pure hopelessness she saw there.

"Oh Bridget…"

"Sam."

Sam sank down to the bench beside her and hugged her as sobs racked Bridget's body. Her shoulder was getting wet, but Sam didn't care. Her mind raced trying to figure out what had Bridget so forlorn.

Bridget sat back and sighed. Using her sleeves, she wiped the tears from her face. She took a big breath, and then sighed. _It was time to face the music,_ she thought. She hoped Sam could help. She really needed her to be able to help.

Sam watched the girl, her smile slowly returning. Her foot found its way to the back of the stroller and slowly begin rolling it back and forth. The sleeping child murmured contently making Sam's smile bigger.

"So, Bridget, what's wrong?"

Bridget turned away. She was ashamed, but she knew this had to be said. As much as she had tried to avoid it, there was no time left to avoid.

"I need your help, Sam."

"Okay with what?"

Sam braced herself for anything. She was unsure what to expect. However, given Bridget's past, Sam knew it could be anything. Thinking back, Sam recalled all the trouble Bridget had been in for the brief time their paths had crossed.

Bridget had been a troubled teen. She had gotten pregnant while living on the streets as a runaway. Both her parents were gone, and she had a huge chip on her shoulder. She had acted out violently towards anyone and everyone who tried to tell her what to do.

Sam tried not to think about the time she had spent with Bridget's baby, Hope. However the memories flooded through her. She remembered the day they named her. Jason hadn't really wanted to, but in the end he was the one who chose the name. In the short time she was with them, both Sam and Jason had learned to love that little girl. With a sad smile, Sam pulled herself from that time and brought herself back to the present.

"I'm in trouble."

Bridget's voice wavered. She was scared, scared Sam wouldn't help. She was also scared that there was no help possible. She had to try though, not for her sake, but for Hope.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Money trouble."

"Okay, I am not sure I understand. Explain the whole story to me."

Sam was patient. It was something she learned over the years. She just hoped there was something she could do for Bridget and Hope. She really hoped that this wasn't something she couldn't fix.

"Well, let's see. My grandmother, if you remember, took me and Hope home."

The love for her grandmother was easy to hear. Her grandmother had been the one person in her life to really love Bridget. Sam was glad she had come back into her granddaughter's life, even though at the time Sam hadn't seen it that way. She had only felt the loss of Hope, the loss of another child.

"Well, life was great, really great, for a while. I got a job to help out with everything for Hope. I went back to school. Everything was going so good."

Her lips trembled. She was on the verge of tears again. Sam patted her back. Straightening up, Bridget turned to look Sam in the eyes. Her own eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Then she got sick. Now she is gone."

Sam knew who she meant. _So her grandmother died,_ she thought. Sam looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bridget. She was a good woman. She loved you and Hope so much."

"Yeah, she did. I loved her too."

Sam nodded. She smiled encouragingly at Bridget. She knew that this was difficult for the girl. However she still didn't know what was going on with her, or how she was supposed to help her.

"Well, you see, that's when it all started. She didn't have life insurance, so it was up to me to figure out a way to pay for everything. I was desperate. I did awful things."

Bridget looked away again. She thought of all the bad things she had done, all for money. She had lied, cheated, and stolen. She had gotten in with a rough crowd. Now she was about to be out of that crowd, and out of this world permanently if she didn't pay up.

Sam just listened. She had been desperate before too. She just hoped Bridget hadn't done some of the things she had done. Just remembering all the cons she had pulled made Sam's blood run cold. She had done what she needed to do, but it didn't always make it right.

"Bills started stacking up. I had no way to pay most of them. Then I met this guy. I had just lost the house, and he let me and Hope come stay with him. I should have known better, that he would use me or expect something in return, but I was so alone and broke."

Her voice had gotten bitter as she thought about it. She couldn't believe she had ever been so naïve, but such was her life. She was disappointed in herself for not doing a better job, for herself and especially for Hope.

"Bryan forced me to steal a lot of money from this other guy, Marco. I did it, and then he just left. He just left me and Hope with nothing…"

Hatred rolled off Bridget with the mention of Bryan. She had thought maybe he would come to love her and Hope. However, he had just wanted her to do something for him. She also hated him because he had got her baby girl caught up in something like this.

Sam was confused. _How could someone get themselves in this position,_ she thought. It was not her place to judge though. She merely nodded as she listened. A frown was slowly forming despite her determination to remain passive.

"Well, now here is the real problem. Marco is demanding me give him the money back or else. And by else I mean, he will kill me or worse."

Bridget said the last part so nonchalantly that Sam laughed. She couldn't help it. It was like something you saw on TV or on a soap opera or something. She could barely wrap her mind around it. She just couldn't help it as she doubled over in laughter.

Bridget stared at her. This was not quite the reaction she had expected. Part of her expected Sam to be angry. However, she should have known Sam wouldn't be too mad. Sam had always been really understanding. She would do anything for Hope, at least that's what she was hoping.

Sam sat back up and looked at Bridget. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself.

"So exactly is a lot? And how do you want me to help you?"

Bridget grimaced. She didn't really want to say it, but she had to. It was the only way she could think of. She just hoped this didn't turn out bad for her like all of her other plans. She really felt she deserved a break, at least just this once.

"Two hundred thousand dollars. I was hoping you could loan it to me or better yet just give it to me."

Bridget looked up at her sheepishly. Sam just stared at her for a minute. Laughter again took over Sam. She laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This had to be some joke.

"Really, Bridget?"

"Sam, I wouldn't lie about this. So what do you say?"

Sam sighed. She rubbed her temples. Feeling a headache coming on, Sam closed her eyes. She leaned fully back against the bench and dropped her hands to her lap. She didn't have the money to give to her. She used most of her money from the settlement from Everyday Heroes to help pay for the PI business. The money she had received from the handful of cases they had had went right back into the business as well.

"Bridget, I don't have that kind of money."

"But doesn't Jason…I thought he had loads of money."

Sighing again, Sam turned to her.

"Jason and I…Well we aren't together anymore."

Bridget bit down on her lip. Her hope was fading. This couldn't be happening. Sam was her last and only hope to get out of this mess, and here she was tell her she couldn't help.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean'? I mean exactly what I said. We aren't together."

"But you guys loved each other and were going to have a family."

"Things change Bridget. It's been more than four years."

Sam stood and walked to the edge. She looked down into the water. This was not a subject she really wanted to discuss with Bridget. Her and Jason was something she rarely liked to think about let alone talk about. When Bridget had known them, they were so in love and so happy. They had been going to raise Bridget's daughter as their own.

It didn't do any good to think about it now, but Sam often wondered if her baby, Lila, had lived or had they gotten to keep Hope, if her and Jason would still be together. Those thoughts were treacherous though. Sam knew kids weren't in her future. Still, sometimes she would just imagine the feel of Hope in her arms. The feeling brought a smile to Sam's face.

Bridget's voice brought her out of her own mind. She was rambling on about how happy they had seemed and how she couldn't believe they weren't still together. Sam turned and looked again at the sleeping child. She slowly began to focus on what Bridget was saying.

"I just can't believe you and Jason…are you guys even friends?"

"We are now."

Sam again was uneasy discussing this with Bridget. So instead, she walked over to the stroller and brushed a lock of hair out of Hope's face. Bending down to kiss her cheek, Sam lovingly memorized her face. She wasn't sure she would ever see this little girl again. She wanted to make sure she remembered everything she could.

"Couldn't you just ask him for it then?"

Bridget's whining question had Sam spinning around to stare at her. The astonished look on Sam's face said it all. _She must have lost her mind along with all the money_, she thought.

"No, Bridget, I can't. Why on earth would you think I could?"

"Well…I don't know. I just really need your help. Please."

A sound from the stroller made Sam again spin around, just in the opposite direction. She looked down into the prettiest face she had seen in a long time. Her soft curls were once again falling into her eyes, eyes the color of a stormy sky. Sam's heart clenched.

Hope stared up at the pretty lady. Wiping her hair out of her face, she looked around for her mom. She chewed on her bottom lip until she saw her. Giving her a toothy grin, she stretched.

"Momma, can I get out?"

Sam's heart melted at the sound of her voice. She turned back again to Bridget. Bridget was staring back with a look of pure pleading. Sam didn't know how but she was going to help them. She just had to, for the child that had once been hers.

"Ok."

The word slipped from her lips before she knew it. However as soon as she looked down at Hope, she knew it would be just that. It would work out. She didn't know how just yet, but she would figure it out.

"Ok?"

"Ok. I will help you. But we aren't asking Jason. We will figure this out on our own. But first let's get you two settled. Where you are staying?"

"Well…"

"Seriously Bridget? What if you hadn't been able to find me? What then?"

Sam sighed and bent down to Hope. She smiled at the 4 year old.

"You want to get out? Well, how about we get you out of that stroller and into my car? You and your mom are going to come stay with me. Sound like a deal?"

The child looked at her with big eyes, glancing once at her mom. She was unsure but seeing the smile on her mom's face, she too smiled. Looking up at the lady, she grinned and gave her a big thumbs up.

"Cool dude."

Those two words made Sam's day. Giving the child her brightest smile, she stood. Turning to Bridget, who was also grinning, she shook her head slightly. _How do I get myself into situations like this,_ she pondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As Sam drove them to her place, Bridget sat in the passenger seat. A smile was now firmly fixed on her face. Her eyes had lost their sadness. The wrinkles that had seemed to crease her forehead were gone. She was rather pleased with today's outcome.

She spared a glance at Sam as she drove. Her thoughts were centered on the fact that this might actually work out. She thought back to earlier today. She saw Sam's heart light up when Hope woke up. Sam still loved the little girl. She had been right to bring Hope.

Facing forward, Bridget let her mind roam to other things. She needed the money, but it wasn't for what she had told Sam. Sam could never find out the truth. In her mind, pictures of Bryan flashed through her head. She smiled at the memory of their plans. Sighing, she shook herself out of her inner thoughts.

Sam glanced over at the girl. Then she glanced into the rearview mirror smiling at the little girl she saw sitting in her backseat. Sam could hardly believe Fate had brought Hope back into her life. She must be doing something right to be able to see her again.

With a smile for the child, Sam again looked at Bridget. Sam shook her head slightly. What in the world was Bridget thinking coming here. She had nowhere to stay. She had no money. As Sam had found out, she didn't even have a car seat for Hope. Sighing herself, Sam also shook herself from her inner thoughts.

Bridget, hearing Sam's own sigh, chewed her bottom lip. She was feeling the silence. It seemed so heavy in the space of the little car. Turning around slightly, she looked at her daughter sitting in the backseat. Hope had once again lapsed into sleep. With a light laugh, she turned again to face forward. She decided to break the silence.

"So what happened to you and Jason?"

The question caught Sam by surprise. She wasn't sure how to answer. In fact, she wasn't exactly sure what happened to her and Jason some days. There wasn't a definite reason. There were several.

"A lot."

That was the only answer she felt safe giving. She couldn't really explain that another child had caused a rift between the two lovers. She couldn't explain the struggle to tackle and overcome the trust issues. She couldn't explain anything because she wasn't sure she understood it all.

Pulling into the lot of her apartment complex, Sam turned off the car. Bridget watched as she sat there. She wasn't sure she should ask more. She could see that, whatever had happened, it was painful for Sam. She looked down at her hands.

"Well we are here. Let's get Sleeping Beauty upstairs."

Bridget smiled. It seemed the subject was dropped. She unbuckled and got out of the car. Sam had placed Hope behind the driver's seat. So, Bridget walked around and opened the door. Sam was out of the car as well. Their hands met at the handle. Both looked at each other.

"May I?"

Bridget's smile was genuine as she nodded. She continued to smile as she saw Sam gently unbuckle the sleeping child. Hope's eyes briefly opened as Sam jostled her a little to pick her up into her arms. However, the child instantly fell back asleep as Sam held her close. Her face snuggled deeply into Sam's neck.

The look of pure joy on Sam's face gave Bridget pause. She thought back to the day Sam and Jason gave Hope back. Courtney had been triumphant. Bridget, herself, had felt like she had won a prize. Sam and Jason had been crushed. Sam had looked like she would never forgive any of them. Bridget wondered if that's what caused her and Jason to separate.

"Was losing Hope what ended you and Jason? Did Courtney get him back?"

"Uh…"

Sam once again was caught off guard by the question. It stopped her in her tracks as she was about to open the door so they could go inside the lobby. She shook her head as if she hadn't heard Bridget right. _Did she just say what I think she said_, Sam thought.

"What?"

The question came out with kind of a laugh. Sam turned to her and tilted her head in askance. Her mind kept trying to wrap itself around what she had just heard. She thought she just heard that Courtney had wanted Jason back, so she pushed for Hope to be given back to Bridget.

"You know, Courtney, the blonde lady who helped me. Did she get Jason back? She said that you would never forgive him for losing Hope. Was she right?"

The flippant tone in Bridget's voice set Sam's teeth on edge. Her eyes narrowed. She started to speak, but clamped her mouth shut against speaking ill of the dead. Instead she turned to the door and opened it. Holding it open, she shifted the child in her arms and motioned for Bridget to enter the lobby.

"Sam?"

Bridget had seen the anger in Sam's eyes. She had obviously hit a soft spot. _Maybe I was right_, she thought. Courtney had told Bridget she could have her baby back. She had told her that she would be a great mom, and life would be perfect. She had lied. Life wasn't perfect.

Deciding she better answer or be asked again and again, Sam gritted her teeth and led the way to the mailboxes. They would have this discussion and then she would never think of it again. _At least I hope_, Sam thought.

"No."

"No?"

Sam sighed. She was going have to explain she could see. They had stopped. Sam had wanted to check the mail. However now, she just wanted to close her eyes and be alone and unquestioned for a bit. Turning to Bridget, she indicated which box was hers and held out the key. She sighed as Bridget looked at her still wanting and answer. Deciding to answer, Sam looked down at Hope.

"No, Courtney did not get Jason back."

"So…"

Bridget got the mail and handed the keys back to Sam. She followed as Sam led the way to her loft. Once again Sam handed her the keys. Unlocking the door, they entered. It was comfy, but obviously not as luxurious as the penthouse Jason had. She was about to let the subject of Courtney and Jason drop when Sam spoke.

"So, she didn't get him back. In fact, Courtney died a few years ago. She had a little boy before she died though."

Sam saw the question in Bridget's eyes and was quick to respond.

"Not Jason's little boy… My cousin Nikolas's actually."

Her tone had changed when she spoke of Jason's son. Her face got remorseful. Bridget noticed. She didn't comment however. She just nodded and smiled. Turning around she shrugged her shoulders.

"So where can we put Hope?"

"I will put her in my room. Unfortunately there is only one bedroom. You and her can have it, and I will take the couch while you are here."

"No, you share the room with Hope. I will take the couch."

Sam shook her head and sighed. A small smile appeared on her face for the first time since the conversation had started. She began walking to the room, shifting Hope again. She cradled her and kissed her brow.

"We can discuss that as soon as I put her down."

Bridget smiled and sat on the couch as Sam disappeared into what she took to be the bedroom. She pulled out a cell phone out of her small purse and saw a missed call. _Damn_, she thought. As she heard Sam shut the bedroom door, she quickly put the cell back in her purse. She fixed the smile back onto her face.

"So, Sam, if Courtney didn't get Jason back, what happened?"

Sam sat down beside her and looked down at her hands. She once again pondered everything that went wrong with her and Jason. The list had seemed so long then, and it still did. However they were moving past most of it, and she was happy she could call him a friend.

"Like I said. 'a lot.' I don't even know where start."

"How about the beginning?"

A bitter laugh escaped Sam. Leaning back, she brought her hands up and rubbed her face. Sighing, she threw her arms out in front of her, only to clasp her hands and tuck them under her chin. Looking down at her lap, she chewed her lip for a second before speaking.

"How do you decide what's the beginning? How do you go this is exactly the moment that it all started going downhill?"

She unclasped her hands and clasped them again as she lowered them to her lap. She closed her eyes against the tears forming in them. She thought that she was over this, but she guessed this was one of those pains you just really never get over. _You just move past it,_ she thought.

"I mean, is it the actual actions that are the cause? Or is it the events leading up to them? Or even something else, like the feelings behind everything?"

Bridget just listened. She had a feeling Sam hadn't talked about this to anyone. Her guess would be that Sam kept it all bottled up and suppressed. Bringing her feet up she sat Indian style, and waited until Sam had said all she needed to.

"Maybe it was my obsession to have a child of my own. Maybe it was the fact Jason's life is dangerous, and I immersed myself so deeply into it. Maybe it was any number of things. Maybe we lost the ability to trust each other completely. Maybe we just lost each other."

"Do you still love him?"

Knowing she shouldn't still be surprised by the things Bridget says or asks, Sam still was caught unaware. She had been so inside of her own thoughts; she had almost forgotten about her being there. With a sad smile and a sigh, Sam sat forward.

"Do I love him? I love him because what we were. You can't kill that kind of love. Am I in love with him? No. Too much has happened. Hell, Jason even threatened my life. I did even worse stuff to him."

For the second time that day, her mind went back to the day. There was so much anger and hurt in both of their actions. Still, even after all this time, she knew that was the end. Sam knew that some things heal with time, but that wound needed something more. Something she wasn't sure would ever be available.

"But you said you are friends."

"We are. We have both worked on that really hard and have come a long way."

Rising to her feet, Sam smiled a small smile. She paced over to the door and turned to Bridget, who was looking at her funny. She realized in that moment she wasn't used to telling people her plans, but with these two staying with her she needed to let them know where she would be.

"Oh. Sorry. I am going back to the office to finish up some stuff. There isn't food in the fridge, but there are a few take out menus on the table. Call and order something. You can put it on my account. They know me."

With a soft laugh at her own comments, Sam spun around and walked out the door. She knew what waited at the office could have held off until tomorrow, but she was running away. For the first time in a long time, Sam didn't want to face life head on. She wanted to get away. She wanted away from it all. With a sigh, she left.

As the door closed behind Sam, Bridget sat there for a moment. She knew Sam was running too. She would let her run though. She had more important things to deal with. Pulling the cell phone back out, she looked down at the number and pressed dial. It took a few moments for someone to answer.

"I will have it. It just may take more time."

The person on the other end spoke for a minute. Bridget listened. She smiled brightly into the phone. Her eyes sparkled, this time mischievously instead of with unshed tears.

"I love you too. Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Spinelli was startled by the sound of the door opening. Turning he saw Jason striding purposefully towards him. Jason was on the phone, and he didn't seem that happy. However, Spinelli knew better than to interrupt. Instead he waited patiently.

Jason flipped the phone shut. Grabbing Sam's chair as he passed her desk, he slid it toward Spinelli's. Folding his long frame into it, he sat next to him. Jason turned and looked blankly at Spinelli.

"Stone Cold? I..I..I didn't call you."

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. Today seemed to be one thing after another. It was the life of a mobster or as the DA would put it, Organized Crime. Thinking of the DA, Alexis Davis, brought to mind one of the problems he had to face today. He had caught Kristina and Dominic, the new Zacarra soldier that was trying to worm his way into the organization, having lunch. He knew Dom would just be using Kristina, and he didn't her getting hurt or seeing a guy so much older. He sighed again. It was something he would ask Sam to handle. That is if she was found.

"I know. It's been over an hour though."

"Well, I am a law abiding citizen now. The quicker albeit more nefarious way has been prohibited by both Stone Cold and the Fair Samantha."

A ding sound from the computer had Spinelli spinning back around to his computer. Jason sat up straighter and took a peek at the screen. Spin's fingers flew over the keys with a speed reserved only for those computer people.

"Looks like the lawful have provided us with much needed info."

"What did you find?"

"An address for where our dear Fair Samantha's car is…but wait."

"Wait, what?"

"The address…It's this very building."

Before either could react, Sam walked through the door. She smiled at the two of them. She walked to her desk and slid open the bottom drawer. After depositing her gun inside, she turned back to the boys and walked slowly over to them.

"What's up guys?"

Spinelli started to tell her but Jason's stare stopped him. He wasn't sure why Stone Cold didn't want Sam to know they were looking for her, but he sure knew he didn't. Opening his mouth a few times with nothing coming out, Spinelli was at a loss for words.

Jason shook his head and stood. He was in her chair so he pushed it back to her desk. Standing near the door, he put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head slightly to the side. His phone rang saving both him and Spinelli from answering.

"Thanks for the info Spinelli. I've got to go and take this. Bye. Bye Sam."

Jason spun on his heels and opened the door to leave. His footsteps along with this voice could be heard as he walked down the hall. Both occupants were silent until neither could be heard. Both sighed and looked at each other.

Sam sat in her chair and brought up the computer screen. She began typing away, glad to be busy. Spinelli spun around back to his own computer. He wanted to ask where she was, but wasn't sure how. So they worked in silence for a few minutes before Sam herself broke it.

"So did you get your case started?"

Spin smiled and nodded. He liked the way she had said it was his case. He had gotten to prove himself beyond just computer searches. It felt nice. He turned and stood up walking over to her.

"It went swimmingly."

Sam laughed softly. Spinelli was always using funny words to describe the mundane. Smiling at him, she continued to work. It seemed he was working his way to telling her something, but hadn't quite figured out how. Sam had no clue what he was going to say, so his question shocked her.

"Speaking of cases, are you sure you should be taking a case like that one?"

Sam turned to look up at him. Shock was written all over her face. She wasn't even sure what to say in response. The same thoughts had run through her very head when she had first talked to Mrs. Walters. However when they were voiced by someone else, Sam was immediately defensive. She was a private investigator, and a damn good one at that. She resented anyone questioning her.

"Spinelli…"

Spinelli back pedaled a little. He saw that she was upset at his questioning her, but he was only concerned. It just was so close to her own past, and one of the darkest times in her life. While she had made serious in roads to getting to a much better place in life, this case was bound to drag her down.

"Sam, it's just…it's just so close to…Well you know what it's close to. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Sam softened a little at the obvious concern in Spinelli's voice. He was just concerned for her. She pushed her chair back from the desk and sat forward with her elbows on her knees. Bringing her hands to her face, she blew out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding into her hands. She turned softer eyes to him and smiled a little.

"Spinelli, I appreciate your concern, but really it's fine."

"But…But…Fair Samantha has to see the similarities between the Walters' situation and the one that happened between herself, the Maternal one, and Stone Cold."

Sam laughed softly and hung her head into her hands. She took a deep breath and sat up. She thought she made up for some of the stuff she had done, but obviously everyone still thought she might snap or worse. Closing her eyes she leaned all the way back, letting her head rest against the back of the chair.

"Look, I know that it's close to my past with Jason. That being said, I thought we were all past that."

"Well, yes…but it still has to hurt."

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him. With a sad smile, she nodded. It did hurt to think about it, but life had a way of hurting so you never forgot about what you had worked so hard to achieve. Those days were her lowest, but she wouldn't realize how great her life was today without those days.

"Don't you worry about me, Spinelli. I will be just fine. I am over all that."

"Are you? Really? I mean are you over Jason?"

Sam just stared at him like he was crazy. Her and Jason had been over for a long time now. Both of them had had other relationships. While she cared for him as a friend and someone who had deeply been involved in her life, that was a far as it went or so she thought.

"What?"

Sam started laughing as the thought of her and Jason as a couple circled through her mind. The idea was crazy, but Spinelli often did see things in a different way than others. It was one of the good things about him though. She loved him for it, in the way that she had loved her brother Danny. Often he reminded him of Danny so much.

"Well, one can only observe the amount of time you and Jason have spent together as of late. He is always coming to you with his problems. I mean it wouldn't be a far stretch."

"Don't worry about me and Jason. We are just friends. As far as his problems, well, I have been convenient and I am not involved like Carly."

"I suppose."

Sam smiled and slid her chair back to her desk. She again began working on the research she needed for the case. Spinelli went back to his desk. However, now that the seed was planted, the thought of her and Jason getting back together wouldn't go away. It was ludicrous, but when thinking about her and Jason spending time together, she did get that butterfly feeling again.

She stopped typing and just thought about it for a moment. They had come so far from that day in her loft, but was it far enough? Sam shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She had other stuff to think about. _Like how to get Bridget the money_, her mind shouted.

The most logical answer she could come up with was just to ask Jason, but he would ask questions. She didn't really want to get Jason involved in this. Besides bringing in Jason wouldn't be a good idea considering her current indecision on her feelings for him. She pondered asking her mother. That idea was vetoed when she remembered the current mess Alexis found herself in.

Sam sighed and wished she came from a rich family. The thought popped into her head, and Sam realized her solution. She burst out laughing causing Spin to turn and stare. Getting her gun out of her bottom drawer she stood.

"I have to run some errands and probably won't be back tonight. So just lock up when you are done."

She walked to the door, but spun on her heel at the last moment. Slowly, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for being concerned about me. You're a good friend."

Spinelli blushed and nodded his head.

"You are too."

Sam smiled again and shrugged her shoulders. She was feeling better by the minute. She knew how she was going to help Bridget. She had a successful business and great friends. Mostly though she was excited about getting home to see that little angel, Hope, again. Life was going pretty good if you asked her.

She waved as she left the office. Exiting the building she looked up at the sunset and smiled. She would pick up dinner for herself and the girls after she ran her errand. Once in the car, Sam pulled her phone out and dialed a number. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hey. Can I stop by? I need a favor, and it's a big one."


End file.
